


Elemental of the Eternal.

by ElementProject123



Series: Elemental of the Eternal [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Albinism, Aliens, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Centaurs, Comedy, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, Elves, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Fantasy, Female Antagonist, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Fiction, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Genderfluid Character, Heroes & Heroines, Heterochromia, Heterosexual Character, High School, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies Romance, LGBT Romance, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Merpeople, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, My First AO3 Post, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polysexual Character, Season/Series 01, Secret Organizations, Series, Size Difference, Slice of Life, Story Arc, Trans Male Character, Villains, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementProject123/pseuds/ElementProject123
Summary: ""At the age of 13, Sandra Tremblay witnessed the kidnapping of her childhood best friend, Zoe Hills at the hands of a myterious group called the Sinners Death Syndicate. However, she returns a year later without any memories of what happen and appear normal. Suddenly, things started happening around Adenavale as demons appear and Sandra is caught in the middle as her friend tries to attack her and disappear again. This caught the eye of Drake Portwens, persident and CEO of the Portwens Industry, who runs a demon group called Super Demon Hunting Extracurricular Execution Cooperation" or for short "SDHEEC" and he offer Sandra a job on the team and partner her up with a boy her age name Isaac Lang, which start her long adventure."





	Elemental of the Eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story and like it. This story has 13 arcs in it, the ninth one will be a three years time skip. 
> 
> Characters and Story inspired normally from certain type of shows.
> 
> I also got inspired by friends from deviant art and their story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins with 13 year old Rose Sandra Tremblay as she tells the story of how she became a demon hunter and meeting new friends. One in particular that change her life from being ordinary to dramatic in blink of eye. How she met him...Isaac Lang.

The story begins with 13 year old Rose Sandra Tremblay as she tells the story of how she became a demon hunter and meeting new friends. One in particular that change her life from being ordinary to dramatic in blink of eye. How she met him...Isaac Lang.

 

Sandra POV:

"I guess you guys are wondering...how did we all meet and form a group that fight demons and bunch of psycho bad guys? Why do we have the powers we were gifted with? Was it fate because it was destiny or is it part of a prophecy we must follow? Wow, that sounded so cliché just now. Anyway, strange things started happening in the middle of mine and my friends junior high school years and let just say, they just came out of no where and started to terrorize people in not just our city, but around the world as well. However, I feel like we need to put an end to them. 

Along the way, we learn secrets about the demons and the secrets behind our families that we never know of. We learn about who we truly are as we learn day after day about our characters that we never discover before and the people that effect our lives and change them forever that we didn't see coming. 

I wonder, just a little...if their is a conductor behind these events and that we are playing their game. No matter, we will stop them and return order to what it was. 

Well, here how everything begins, 'cause it's going to be a very long story."

**Author's Note:**

> Arc 1 only has 20 pages.episodes and two chapters. It more of beginning and start off for the characters.


End file.
